1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to the field of strainers. More accurately, the present application relates to a turbine engine oil filtration strainer. The present application likewise relates to an axial turbine engine, in particular to an aeroplane turbojet engine or an aircraft turboprop engine. The present application further proposes a method of producing a strainer.
2. Description of Related Art
An aeroplane turbojet engine uses oil to perform a variety of functions. This oil may be used in order to work cylinders ensuring the movement of mechanisms within the turbojet engine. It likewise allows equipment within the turbojet engine, such as bearings and a gear assembly, to be lubricated. An oil circuit with conduits and pumps ensures the distribution and collection of oil in the turbojet engine. The circuit is provided with a heat exchanger to cool the oil before it lubricates the equipment, as the functioning of said equipment generates heat.
During operation, the equipment and mechanisms may be subject to wear and release particles into the oil circuit. These particles may likewise come from the outside environment. Their presence has a detrimental effect on the effective operation of the equipment and mechanisms. There is a danger of them causing premature wear and, in the worst case scenario, a malfunction. It is for this reason that the oil circuit is provided with a strainer, in order to intercept the particles and prevent them from becoming a danger.
Document US2008/0047888 A1 discloses a strainer for a pressurized oil circuit in a turbine engine. The strainer comprises a funnel-shaped filtering portion and a sleeve for holding the filtering portion. Said sleeve exhibits slots for the assembly thereof in the oil circuit in which the filtering portion intercepts debris. This design makes for simple manufacturing and easier installation in a corresponding seat. However, the strainer remains highly priced.
Although great strides have been made in the area of strainers for turbine engine oil, many shortcomings remain.